


Shuvi (Working Title)

by LordPunz



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPunz/pseuds/LordPunz
Summary: Upon being experimented on, Shuvi has now acquired the ability to fuse her DNA with her pet fox. Upon doing so she receives heightened senses. With the help of Louis, Shuvi escapes from a laboratory used to experiment on humans and must learn to cope with her powers in the outside world which she has no memories of.
Series: Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561642





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> I just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at writing a full-length novel, so please don't be to harsh. I would like to pursue a career in writing novels, but I have no professional experience. Any critiques and suggestions are welcomed though. I'd like to keep my works clean and family friendly. 
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read,  
> The Author

I was once a kindhearted child, before I ended up here that is. Well, that’s what I like to think. I don’t get to interact with anyone very often. They erased my memories when I arrived here. Obviously, I don’t remember my memories being wiped, but I see it happen with new patients—that’s what they call us anyways.

I hear an earsplitting scream of pain nearby. They must be doing experiments on somebody right now. Sounds to me like they almost certainly won’t be coming back from this one; not many of us do.

I’m not exactly sure where I am. Actually, I have no clue where I am. But what I do know is that they kidnap children to do experiments on them. A couple dozen of us are being kept here. Isolated from the outside world by some sort of organization using us as lab rats to test superhuman abilities on. According to the information I managed to squeeze out of a guard, they operate only on children because we’re easy to contain. They’ve done experiments on animals in the past, but wild animals aren’t the easiest to manage and the experiments performed on animals didn’t always produce the same results as they did on humans.

They dispose of us once we reach a certain age—eighteen, to be precise. By then, with our abilities and our more matured brains, we are considered more of a threat and it isn’t worth the effort to keep us contained. It makes since from a business perspective. They need to kill us, so their secrets don’t get out to the public. They can’t just let us go back to our families. They probably keep records of our original families somewhere. But it’s not like it would matter since I can’t remember them anyways.

Our rooms where we are kept are nice. It feels just like a bedroom as opposed to a prison cell. I have a nice full-sized bed with bedding that gets changed once per week. Granted, I would prefer it get changed every other day. Then there’s a window next to a door with a single security guard stationed outside to keep watch. They only give us two meals per day. Albeit, they are somewhat bigger your average meal, so it’s not like we’re being starved. Now imagine a hall full of these living quarters. That’s where we’re all housed.

We had access to a library of books, so we were somewhat entertained. That is if you know how to read. The majority here have just started learning to read before they were taken away from their family. Thankfully, I was a little older when I was taken, so I know how to read.

They usually only give us one superhuman ability. Fortunately, I’ve accidentally been given two. And I’ve kept it a secret from them the whole time I’ve been here. They first attempted an experiment in which I would acquire telepathy. It was successful but seeing as telepathy is only present in the mind, the only way they can detect if I’m telepathic or not is by reading my brainwaves via an EEG.

I ended up doing like a reverse telepathy—which I wasn’t even sure was possible at the time—to insert a nearby person’s brainwaves into my mind as opposed to me sending my thoughts to their mind.

They continued to attempt different types of mind tests on me throughout the following years. They weren’t convinced I wasn’t telepathic, apparently because the same process had worked on other patients. Although, surprisingly to me, I was able to hide my telepathic abilities on each test.

Three months ago, I guess they finally decided I wasn’t telepathic because they did another experiment on me. They were probably just trying to get their worth out of me before I was disposed of, I guess.

I’m not sure what they did to me this time. But I can fuse myself with any living thing I touch. Our DNA combines and I get abilities that the creature had. _How amazing is that?!_ I thought. Rumor has it they couldn’t get this specific experiment to work properly on anyone else though. After successfully completing the fusion process, they then become braindead. I think my telepathy might have something to do with this, but I honestly have no idea how it even works.

There was a slight problem though. See, they give each of us patients an emotional support pets to help us cope and to keep us sane while we we’re kept here. They can’t perform experiments correctly on insane people.

They made me fuse with my pet. She’s a beautiful, orange fox. Her name’s Kulo, and she’s probably the only reason I’m still sane. I couldn’t imagine being here for six years without her. Anyways, back to the problem I have. After I fused with Kulo the first time, I couldn’t fuse with any other living thing like I was supposed to be able to do. I can separate Kulo and I back into two different entities. One human and one fox. But they say my DNA rejects any attempt to combine with anything else.

It turns out it just so happens to be my eighteenth birthday today. So, they plan on disposing of me tonight. I guess I’m kind of lucky. At least that’s what I think. Most patients end up braindead—or actual dead sometimes—after going through the types of experiments and operations they perform on us.

So, to sum everything up thus far: I’m an eighteen-year-old girl with long, black hair. I have a pet fox name Kulo with whom I can fuse myself with at will. Upon doing so, my hair turns vibrant orange with a small amount of white at the end similar to a fox’s tail. I grow fox ears in addition to my human ears and a big fluffy tail. My senses of smell, hearing, and sight are extremely boosted. I’m also a telepath. And they previously did an experiment on Kulo, so she has super strength, which I also obtain after fusing with her.

Suddenly, three security guards entered the living area to inform the guards stationed at each of the patients’ living space that somebody was trying to break in and that their assistance was required. If there was some way I could get out of my room, then I could easily take out the remaining two guards left to watch over us.

As if an answer to my prayers, I heard the door at the end of the hall open. Someone had entered the room. I immediately fused with Kulo and peered out the window of my living space hoping this was my chance to escape. I couldn’t see anyone, but I knew exactly where they were because I could hear their footsteps and breathing with my enhanced hearing. They clearly had the ability to make themselves invisible.

I did the next best thing I could think of. _Please, can you help me escape?_ I communicated to the individual telepathically. _I’m the girl with orange hair and fox ears. I promise I can help you with whatever you’re doing here if you just open my cell. Please, help me._ I continued. I guess they must’ve been desperate because not a minute later the door to my room had opened.

I instantly ran out as fast as I could and sacked the first security guard right in the nose. Then, without any hesitation, I dashed over to the second guard at an inhumane speed and hit him a little softer than the last—but still hard enough to knock him out. At the very least, the first guard was unconscious, but that was the first person I’ve ever hit. I think I may have hit him a little too hard.

The individual then became visible right before my eyes. He doesn’t look like he’s much older than me, but he towered over me. Him being over six feet tall, while I was just above five feet. His hair is white, which seemed weird to me, but I had more important things to worry about right now. Then he spoke.

“Y-you’ll help me, right?” he started. “I need to find my sister! She’s here! You promised you would help me! Please tell me you know where she is!” he shouted, seeming more concerned by the minute.

He sounded like he was fairly intimidated. I can’t blame him. I mean, this place is filled with super humans and not all of them are as nice as me. Not to mention the security here is harsh to deal with as well. Come to think of it, why is this room not teeming with security? There’s no way he fought his way through them all. He must have outside help.

To be honest, I’m rather intimidate by him too. I’ve never meant anyone from the outside after having my memories erased. What if he just needed my help taking out the guards and he’s gonna kill me the first chance he gets. I tried to respond, but I haven’t spoken in so long I just managed to make an appalling noise. So, I just nodded. I don’t know if he knew I had trouble speaking or not, but he must’ve I agreed to help because he continued the conversation.

“Do you know where my sister is?” he asked but continued speaking without waiting for my response. “She’s ten years old and has white hair like mine, but longer. Her name’s Lily,” he finished.

I’m familiar with everyone in this side of the building and that description doesn’t fit anybody I know. _Lily must have a special power of her own!_ I thought. There are separate living spaces for us here. Those of us who were gifted with unnatural abilities before we were taken from our families were kept in the far side of the building from us whilst the rest of us were kept in this side of the building.

“Th-this way.” I barely managed to squeak out. “She’s not being kept here.” I finished. I’ve never been to the far side of the building, so I’m not even sure if she’s here at all. But he helped me, so now I must help him. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled on him as I ran through the building. As I glanced back at him to make sure he was keeping up, we both became invisible. I started to panic at the sight of me turning invisible and, as soon as I let go of his wrist, I became visible again. He must be able to turn anything he touches invisible as well. I, again, grabbed his wrist, becoming invisible again, and continued running.

As we entered the room where they kept the other patients, I slowly opened the door—not being sure how much security was in this room. There isn’t as many as I thought there would be, but still more than the amount that were guarding me. “There aren’t many guards in there.” I whispered to him. Between his invisibility and my powers, we took them all out in minutes. I took on more of them if we’re keeping count, though.

“She has to be in here somewhere.” I told him confidently. He had mentioned white hair, but I let him take the lead this time—not being sure exactly what his sister looks like. Though, it probably wouldn’t be difficult to figure out if she looks anything like her brother. We searched through each living space, but she was nowhere to be found, which seemed to devastate him.

“This room is empty.” I started, pointing towards an empty living space. “Whoever was in this one is more than likely in the operating room still. Guards aren’t allowed inside during experiments, just a bunch of scientists. If you want, we could check there, but we would have to be tremendously lucky for your sister to also be the patient that’s missing from here.” I finished.

He smirked before speaking a second later. “Quickly, take me there.” He said firmly, as if he was certain he would find his sister there. Not understanding what the smirk was for, I gestured for him to follow me. “Through that door.” I started. “The operating room is the next one over.” I said as I pointed in the opposite direction that we had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear a young girl whimpering on the other side as we approached the door to the operating room. I ran up quickly to open the door, but it didn’t budge.

“Is it locked?” the individual I had been helping questioned. “Not for much longer,” I responded as I sneered at him. I backed up a few steps before running towards the door and slamming into it with my side. The force I slammed into the door with easily sent it flying across the room into some equipment that the scientists were using. There were three of them, each with a panicked expression after witnessing what I had just done.

There’s a smaller room to the side with a glass window that was extremely thick. I’m talking like double, maybe triple, bulletproof thick. It has a decently sized crack in the lower left corner, so it obviously wasn’t thick enough. I’m not even sure I could break through that window. Although, I’m not yet aware of the extent to my super strength.

Luckily for us there’s big metal door right next to the window, so I won’t have to try and break through it anytime soon. If there was anything, I had learned in the past five minutes it was that I’m pretty good at knocking down doors. To my surprise, just as I was getting ready to smash through it, the door opened upwards. I looked around the room checking to see if someone had opened it or if the door became so afraid it opened itself. Much to my dismay, I saw the individual, who’s name I still don’t know by the way, lifting his finger off a button. I would have preferred the door to open out of fear.

“How’d you do that?” I asked him. He pointed above the button and replied. “It says ‘open/close door’ on it, so I assumed it opens and closes the door,” he said in a tone that implied I should’ve known, but I wasn’t over there reading the labels above each button like he must’ve been doing.

Sure enough, as if fate was toying with us, the girl who was missing earlier is this guy’s sister. She has white hair just like his and she looks just like him. She looks to be in early teens. The room behind the window must be soundproof because she didn’t even notice us breaking in. I could still hear her crying through the other room though, so either my hearing is on point or it’s somehow one-way soundproof.

In the center of the room there’s a steel chair that had been bolted to the floor. The girl’s hands were cuffed to the chair and her feet strapped to the floor. She had several electrodes protruding from her head and body. No real harm had been done to her though. It appears the scientists were mostly doing examinations before an operation. This girl is seriously lucky we got here when we did. Not fifteen minutes later they would probably have started operating on her.

Her head was hanging towards the floor and, as we entered the one-way soundproof room she was in, she lifted her gaze towards us. “L-louis?” she asked between sobs finishing with an exclamation. “It’s you!” she cried with relief in her voice. “Lillie! Are you alright?” Louis asked as he carefully removed each of the electrodes. Just as he finished removing that last one Lillie hugged him as she replied, “I’m fine. Just a little scared.”

Still clinging onto Louis, she continues as she gazes over at me, “Who’s that girl?” she asked him. Louis turned his head to face towards me as he answered, “She helped me come and rescue you, Lillie.” Now speaking to me he continued, “I’m Louis LaClaire. And you?” My name? I can’t remember my name. I hesitated before replying to him. “I don’t have a name,” I began, looking away out of embarrassment. “I have a database entry here under SHUV-1, but that’s the closest to a name that I have.” I finished.

We just kind of sat there in silence for a few moments. I could tell Louis wasn’t sure how to respond. The realization, probably just occurring to him, that I’ve been here for years for all he knows. With no memories of family or friends, being experimented on and tortured for disobedience.

They have a special person here with powers that tortures your through the mind. She controls the pain receptors in the nervous system and can make you feel the most excruciating pain ever. It leaves no physical indication of ever being harmed, since it’s all in the mind and no one even needs to touch you during the process. Once, when she was being used to torture me, I communicated with her telepathically and found out that she still has memories from before she was taken here, they didn’t erase them like they did everyone else. They control her by threatening the lives of the people she loves.

Abruptly, the door, that had opened out of fear of me just a few minutes ago, closed shut on us while we were all still inside the room. One of the scientists that was in the room when we entered had closed it, cheering as he trapped us inside. He thought he had trapped us, at least. I was about to make him think twice when messing with me as I smash my way through this impenetrable glass. I wasn’t going to get this far without finishing my escape.

“It’s okay,” Louis stated. “I have someone on the outside waiting for me to signal them to teleport us out of here. Hold onto this,” He said, as he handed me a small device. “It tells Eevee where we are, so she can teleport us,” he notified me as he handed one to Lillie. He pulled a walkie-talkie off his waste and signaled them to teleport us. I assume it was Eevee who had responded with “It’s not working. I can’t teleport you.”

Lillie looked as if she was going to start crying again. She undoubtedly thought we were all trapped here now. Louis had a rattled expression, as well, seeming to be thinking the same as Lillie. I bent down next to Lillie and spoke. “It’s going to be alright,” I said, trying to comfort her. Louis then regained his composure before also speaking to her. “Remember your power?” he asked Lillie in a soft voice. She nodded. “It’s helped us find you and it’s going to help us all get out of this place,” He said, so sure of himself.

“This room is designed to contain those of us with powers. I can’t form a telepathic link with anyone on the other side, so maybe your friend can teleport us once we get out of this room,” I informed Louis. “Try breaking the glass in the corner where it’s cracked. It’s going to be significantly weaker there,” he told me, as he turned his head my direction. “Right,” I said understandingly. Still unsure if I could break through it or not, I focused for a second before swinging a punch at it in the lower corner where the glass had been previously cracked. Almost as, soon as my hand met the glass, I ducked down covering my head as the entire window shattered right in front of me. That was a lot easier than I expected. I’m starting to think my enhanced strength is a little more powerful than I had first thought.

The one remaining scientist that had shut the door on us was now in a panicked state again as he fled from the area in a hurry. If that glass can’t stop me then nothing here could probably contain me. Heck, I could’ve broken out on my own if I knew I was this strong. Then again, I’m not invincible, so they would just need a couple of men who’re experience with guns to be able to stop me. Though, they would have to be a pretty good shot because I’m fast too.

Louis again signaled the individual on the outside and sure enough, just like I had suspected, we were immediately teleported next to her. Finally, for the first time in six years, I was outside. The grass tickled my feet as I took a few steps forward staring in awe at the moon. “It’s so beautiful!” I exclaimed already forgetting about trying to escape.

“Come on. We don’t have time for this,” Eevee announced, appearing a little annoyed at me. “We need to get away from here before the figure out where we’re at. I have a ride not far from here. Let’s go,” she finished sternly. Eevee was a taller woman with long, brown hair. She didn’t look like the type of person who had stern attitude all the time. The situation just needed her to be serious right now.

“Can’t we just teleport out of here?” I asked confused. I had just witnessed her teleport us. Why couldn’t we do it again? “No,” Eevee started, “when I teleport someone or something it consumes fats, proteins, glucose, and other forms of energy from my body. A lot of it,” she explained. Louis continued for her, although, at this point I had gathered why she couldn’t teleport on my own. “Basically, since she isn’t fat, if she teleports more than about five times without consuming any food, then the next teleport was start consuming muscle and nerves which would kill her. Theoretically, it would feel like she was starving to death,” he finished.

We finally reached the vehicle. It’s an incredibly beautiful ride. It has an all-black, metallic paint on it with a very attractive body. I had only been gone for six years, but I don’t remember cars looking this nice. I started heading for one of the rear seats before I saw Eevee also chose to sit in the back seat. She seemed kind of moody right now, so I decided to sit in the front instead. Lillie happily decided to sit next to her though, so it worked out.

During the ride, Lillie and Eevee had both fallen asleep. I supposed since the teleportation uses so much energy it probably tired Eevee out. And Lillie, well she’s a child. They just fall asleep in car rides. It’s what they do. I stared at them for a second lost in my thoughts.

“Shuvi!” Louis suddenly shouted; his face cringing as he realized there were people sleeping. I turned my head in his direction giving him a confused look. “What?” I questioned. “Shuvi,” he paused a second before continuing, “that’s what I decided your name would be,” he stated proudly as if he had just come up with the best name in the world. “Why call me that?” I questioned him again, still not quite understanding how he had come up with the name. “S-H-U-V-I” he said. Finally comprehending what he was saying, I let out a hum of fascination. He had taken my ID, SHUV-1, and replaced the one with an ‘I’. “I like it.” I declared looking away from him. I now felt embarrassed that he had just given me a name. “You’re welcome,” Louis said smugly.

“So,” I started, “what is did Lillie do that helped us find her as well as escape?” I asked Louis. I didn’t notice her using any abilities, so I was a bit confused at his statement he had made less than an hour ago. “Lillie’s power is luck.” Louis paused thinking of how he should explain it before continuing. “She has no control over it though, it just kind of follows her everywhere,” he informed me. “So, she’s like a living good luck charm,” I said as more of a statement than a question. “Not really. After studying more about her ability, we found out that luck is an energy which brings with it what we have dubbed ‘good luck’ as a society. Since we discovered that luck is a form of energy than we concluded that what we call ‘bad luck’ is just a lack of said energy,” Louis explained. “So, theoretically, she _should_ be able to control it since it’s just a form of energy?” I asked him. He nodded as he responded, “Yeah, but most para-naturals don’t unlock the full extent of their powers until after puberty.” _That makes since,_ I thought to myself. My telepathy had become stronger over the years, too.

“What’s a para-natural?” I asked Louis. Eevee must’ve woken up because she answered for him. “Para-naturals are what they call those of us who have some kind of power or ability that is beyond that of normal human’s capabilities,” she said in a less harsh voice than earlier when she had spoken. “Does everyone have powers now?” I inquired, now directing my question towards Eevee instead of Louis. “Far from it. Roughly 0.01% of the population, or one in ten thousand, have powers,” Eevee claimed.

“There are two types of para-naturals—hiddens and visibles. I’m an example of what a hidden looks like. My teleportation shows no outward evidence that I have powers. You on the other hand are an example of a visible. The fox ears and tail are plain as day evidence that you aren’t a normal person.” Eevee explained as she pointed at my fox ears. I had completely forgotten that I was still transformed. “I don’t always look like this,” I started. I released my transformation and Kulo was sitting on my lap. I now looked just like any other person. “Am I considered a hidden like this?” I asked Eevee. “That depends,” she replied, “Do you have any powers while you’re like this?” she said as she gestured to my whole body. I nodded. _Telepathy,_ I told her telepathically. “Well, there’s actually one more type of para-natural that I didn’t really want to explain right now, but it looks like I’m going to. You fall under the category called pseudo-hiddens. You have powers that are hidden, but you also have powers that only become available to you once you transform, allowing others to see you have powers,” she explained.

Shortly later, we arrived at a small town. From the amount of buildings, I came to the conclusion that there couldn’t be more than one hundred people living here. We stopped in front of a shop and we all got out of the vehicle. Louis clicked a button on the key fob and the nice-looking sports car transformed into a beaten-up pickup truck. I was gawking at the pickup. “Come inside,” Louis said while holding the door to the shop open for me. “A lot has changed,” I told Louis, “Cars weren’t able to do that six years ago.” He chuckled at my comment before speaking. “Most cars don’t usually do that. This is a special one.”

I looked around, examining everything, as I entered the shop. It’s a pretty basic shop. It has fruits, vegetables, and dairy products and a deli section up front where you can get fresh meats. As I started to wonder off to go look through the store, Louis grabbed my hand and nodded the direction opposition of me. “This way,” he said.

We walked up to the clerk behind the register. She was a small Mexican woman about my height. She looked to be at least sixty years old. Louis pulled out his wallet from a side pocket on his pants and showed something to her. She then motioned for us to come behind the counter and into a room behind her without a word. Eevee and Lillie must’ve been waiting for us because as soon as we entered the room, they stood up off a chaise they were sitting on. Louis walked over to a piano and pressed six different keys on it. I jumped as the wall beside for me opened up revealing an elevator. “This is the fun part,” Lillie said as they all entered inside. I hesitated slightly, before joining them.


End file.
